My Updates
by XxDrMcCoyxX
Summary: Basically what the title says. But, you are warned. There is some Luigi stupidity...  Rated T for some censored swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Updates**_

Hi there! I'm starting a new story! It might be delayed though…

"Hi mom!"

Luigi! GET OUT!

"Geez! Fine…"

God, no privacy… anyway, The Candy of Blood is going REALLY slow. Got any ideas? I sure could use 'em! Again, ideas can be used! Also, The One Inside is going on haitius… after the first chapter… ANYWAY! The reason is because someone said my style needs improving, so that's why it's being delayed. But, it also might be cancelled, due to the fact that my ideas for that are running dry. So yeah, if you want that to continue your gonna have to help me out here. My new story is called 'Tomatoe Blood'. Note: It will probably change because that's a really cheesey name. It is a mario fanfic, loosely based off an episode of one of the super mario bros cartoons. Key word: _Loosely_. To Luigisgirlfriend, remember our Facebook conversation? And how I said it would be a good fanfiction? I don't know how we're gonna do that…

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I wi-"

GET THE F*** OUT LUIGI!

Luigi: 0_o

**Very Short! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got an anonymous review by Inspired Girl, and she said that she was confused. Luigi and Peach _aren't dead_. They just got attacked. Also, Peach's `transformation' won't be coming for a while.

Luigi: You know, I don't really like the fact that I'm a-

SHUT UP! NO SPOILERS! Anyhow, Mario will also find out about this façade later on. I also might be making a sequel.

I'm making another story. It will be called:

The Waters Depths.

Sound cool, doesn't it? I still don't know how I'm going to start that up... Ideas are welcome! So yeah...

Peach: I agree with Luigi. I'm not really happy with my transformation.

Well, then do you want Luigi's?

Peach: HECK NO!

Good. Now, I hope you will support me through this time. Also, I'm not going to publish The Waters Depths until I get a decent amount of chapters for Darkness. So, yeah. Bye!

**Gotta feed the public! Just lettin' you know what's goin' down.**


	3. Chapter 3

Updates 3

I lied! The Waters' Depths won't be coming out for a while. Because of The Candy of Blood and Tribal Survival, I can't work on it. I have a rule that I only work on two stories at a time.

...

I WILL have a poll on my page asking what you guys think.

So yeah.

And I know that you guys don't care, but I recently started reading a book series again. It doesn't have a title, but the first one is called "The Fire Within". Right now, I'm working on the fourth book, "The Fire Eternal". It's pretty good. Also, I now am the owner of Warriors: The Power of Three. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to tell someone. Or some people..? I don't know.

Luigi: Well, the correct term would be-

SHUT UP.

Sorry about that. He SERIOUSLY DOES NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF PRIVACY.

Anyway, that's all I really need to say, actually.

WAIT.

I forgot about something. There's a website that I'm usually on called Warrior Cats RPG. It has PMing, so it's another way you can contact me.

So yeah.

Also, you can RP with me or something.

C'MON, DON'T BE SHY!

Sorry, didn't mean to use my outdoor voice.

Luigi: Um... We are outside. *Points to tree*

Oh. Huh. Well, enough of that.

Luigi: And by the way, when are you going to upd-

*Sigh* Quite breaking the fourth wall. NOW.

...

AND I MEAN IT.


	4. Chapter 4

Updates 4

Hi there peoples! MAN it's late right now... 3:58 AM. WOW. Anyway, I'm on a writing kick! And guess what? I might be starting a new story this morning! Also, Darkness 2: Shadows Shine Brighter Than Light is cancelled for now.

Now what? You may ask. Well, not much. OH, since Luigi just LOVES being in here when I'm typing, he's going to be my assistant from now on.

Luigi: Well, at least I don't get yelled at...

GET BACK TO WORK! Anywho, The Waters Depths is once again being delayed.

How Did This Happen! Is my new story. It's a Mario/Pokémon Crossover. Can you guess what it's about? Oh, and Luigisgirlfriend, NO TELLING! Right Luigi?

Luigi: *Carrying a stack of books and a half coffee half hot chocolate* Y-yep.

*Takes Coffee/Hot chocolate* Mmm... Thanks. Anyway, there isn't much else to talk about... Herm... *Sigh* Man, my life is really inactive. Wait, did I tell you about the time I was shot into the air?

Well, it was game day at my school and we were playing Capture the Flag. One of my classmates came sliding across the gym line and straight into me. I went about 2-feet into the air and came down in a hip-bump. I was bruised for 7 days and I couldn't sleep on it for 3.

Luigi: Man, that must've really hurt...

Yeah. Oh well. Hey what about this giant bruise I got on my knee? Nah, I'll tell that later.

Anyway, I'm SUPER tired.

I know this is SUPER short.

So I will be talking like this.

To take up more space.

Clever, eh?

Anyway, I guess I'll read you later.

Heh, heh...

Get it?

No?

Aww...


End file.
